After-Party
by mutemuia
Summary: Porque no todo en la vida van a ser las fiestas de Takarada Lory…


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no nos pertenece, por más que lo pedimos de deseo de navidad. Simplemente no se nos concedió.

 _Este fic forma parte del proyecto_ _ **'Feliz cumpleaños, Kuon'**_ _por parte de_ _ **kikitapatia**_ _y_ _ **mutemuia**_ _._

 ** _Prompt_** _: Seducción en habitación de hotel en la noche de cumpleaños de Ren._

* * *

 **AFTER-PARTY**

 **(Fiesta después de la fiesta)**

A Kyoko los tacones la estaban matando, así que cuando entraron en la suite que les habían asignado, quitárselos fue lo primero que hizo…

Kuon sonrió de medio lado al ver descender en altura unos cuantos centímetros a su esposa.

—Kyoko, si tanto te molestaban, nos hubiéramos marchado antes de la fiesta… —le dice mirando los zapatos en su mano.

—¿De tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Y organizada por el Presidente? —suspiró con resignación—. Nos hubiera perseguido hasta los confines del mundo…

—Bueno, al menos esta vez no hubo elefantes… —concede él.

—Dudo mucho que el hotel se los permitiera... —añade Kyoko.

Kuon observa cómo su mujer se mueve por la habitación. Lleva un vestido de tafetán verde esmeralda oscuro, ajustado al pecho, con pequeñas piezas brillantes en el talle y de falda a la rodilla estilo retro, muy a lo Audrey Hepburn, con vuelo y capas de tul dándole volumen. Se mueve con elegancia, como si hubiera llevado desde siempre vestidos así. Como si se hubiera criado entre dinero y algodones. Como si nunca hubiera tenido que trabajar para vivir…

Se sigue tiñendo el pelo. Es su sello. Pero ahora es un naranja más sobrio, un tono que recuerda más al color de las hojas en otoño, más propio para una señora casada de veintitrés años que para una cría de diecisiete. Se ha dejado crecer el pelo estos años y ahora lo lleva recogido en un elegante moño italiano. Sí, justo como Audrey Hepburn…

La verdad es que Kuon podría pasarse horas mirándola. El movimiento de sus caderas, la línea nítida de su cuello desnudo, la curva de su pecho… Pero son sus piernas lo que más llama a sus ojos… Largas, interminables, de líneas perfectas… Asombrosas en alguien de su altura… Suspira… Siempre han sido un problema para él…

Ella se detiene en sus quehaceres (cualesquiera que puedan ser en una habitación de hotel…) al oírlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta ella…

—Nada… —responde él evasivo…

—Ah, no… Ese suspiro es de nostalgia… —se sitúa de pie frente a él, que lleva rato sentado en el sofá. Se ha quitado la americana y se ha enrollado las mangas de la camisa. Kuon, con los brazos apoyados con aparente indiferencia en el respaldo, tiene una visión perfecta del objeto de su atención—. ¿Qué añoras, Kuon?

Él suspira una vez más y responde al fin, porque ocultarle algo a su mujer nunca ha sido cosa buena…

—Echaba de menos aquellos tiempos cuando te daba unos pantalones y nadie más podía ver estas piernas… —y reafirma su declaración con el toque ligero de sus dedos sobre la piel de detrás de las rodillas. Kyoko da un pequeño respingo y se le escapa una risita, porque tiene cosquillas justo ahí, pero no se aleja. Y esos dedos audaces comienzan un lento ascenso explorando la piel tersa de la parte trasera sus muslos. Más y más arriba… Hasta que…

—¡Pero Kyoko! —exclama él—. ¿No llevas…? —a ella una sombra rosa le tiñe las mejillas—. ¿Has estado así toda la noche?

Ella, desde su altura, le da un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? —y luego aparta la vista y le dice a la habitación, no a su marido—. No, yo…, yo me las quité justo antes… —él extiende sus manos en las carnes blandas de sus muslos y la atrae hacia sí. Ella se deja llevar y se sienta sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado de las suyas—. Mi intención era sorprenderte, Kuon… Pero…

—Mira mi mujer… —replica él, con la voz ronca y baja de pura anticipación—. Qué mente más sucia tienes, amor… —añade burlón.

—No recuerdo que te hayas quejado, Kuon… —dice ella, respirando sobre su piel.

—Jamás… —dice con la mirada turbia fija en sus labios, y luego atrayéndola y pegando su pecho al suyo—. Jamás…

Antes de tocar siquiera su boca, sus manos vuelven por sí solas a sus nalgas bajo el vestido. Ella se inclina tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Tienen hambre… Hambre del otro. Se mueven rápidos, sus lenguas buscándose y enredándose, respirando entre los giros voraces y hambrientos. Las manos de Kuon se entretienen jugando con su carne desnuda bajo el vestido, arrancando suspiros y exclamaciones ahogadas a Kyoko, y en algún momento, un ruido metálico suena amortiguado por la alfombra. ¿Cuándo le quitó el cinturón? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Pero él está demasiado concentrado en los movimientos de Kyoko. Ella se coloca con la pelvis adelantada, con la falda levantada para que no moleste, rozándose contra su miembro más que dispuesto, pero prisionero de la tela, y humedeciéndola con sus líquidos, volviéndolo loco mientras se mueve contra él. A Kuon se le van las caderas y el aliento en sincronía con los de Kyoko. Y cuando la respiración de ella se hace más corta y rápida, la separa de sí dos segundos. Dos segundos, puede que tres, lo justo para, con una mano ansiosa, liberar esa parte suya de la enojosa prisión de tela y entrar en Kyoko. Un gemido de satisfacción escapa de ambos en ese instante perfecto donde todo está donde tiene que estar.

Y luego se reanuda la danza…

Kyoko se aferra a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio mientras se mueve sobre él, con él dentro de ella, buscando el ritmo. La mano izquierda de Kuon la sostiene de la cintura mientras la otra sortea enredos de tafetán y tules y se pierde al frente, en el estrecho espacio que los separa, ayudando a Kyoko en sus menesteres, buscando ese punto preciso que la hace enloquecer. Sus caderas se mueven sobre el sofá en movimientos cortos y enérgicos, cada vez más rápidos, porque Kyoko está acelerando el ritmo. Solo las respiraciones, los jadeos, y algún gruñido animal, llenan el silencio de su habitación. Cuando ella arquea la espalda y un gemido ronco, vibrante y victorioso sale de su garganta, Kuon saca la mano de entre las telas para atraer hacia sí a Kyoko. Entierra la cara en su cuello con su carne tierna en su boca, casi mordiéndola, y en tres embestidas más, su cuerpo explota y un estremecimiento violento le sacude mientras llena a Kyoko de una parte de sí mismo.

Luego, llega la calma… Aún siguen abrazados, el aliento rápido va recuperando el sosiego, y la lasitud y el cansancio les alcanzan. Siguen vestidos… Los ojos turbios y la respiración somera, y el calor de la sangre en el rostro… Ella, con cuidado, se retira de él y se pone en pie, con la semilla de Kuon resbalando por sus muslos. Él, aún sin fuerzas, se coloca bien la ropa interior.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío… —dice ella, ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, una mano en la cadera y la otra en la mejilla de su marido, con esa ronroneante voz post-sexo que a Kuon le hace arder en llamas las partes bajas.

Él dedica una mirada de fuego a su escote, justo a la altura de sus ojos, antes de tirar de ella y sentarla a su lado, con su espalda sobre su pecho.

—Dilo otra vez… —le susurra al oído. El aliento cálido sobre su piel le produce a Kyoko deliciosos temblores de placer por la columna.

Y él lo sabe…

—Y yo que quería seducirte… —dice ella, haciendo un mohín que Kuon no ve, pero sabe que está ahí.

—¿Seducirme? —y vuelve a acercar su boca a su oído, y con esa voz sensual, el Emperador le dice a su Emperatriz—. Cuando quieras y donde quieras…

—Pues ahora no quiero… —responde ella, muy digna. ¿Pues no le fastidió su sorpresa?

—¿Seguro? —dice él, tentándola… A Kyoko la respiración se le acelera y Kuon sopla ligeramente sobre su piel sensible. A ella se le escapa un jadeo.

—Tengo hambre, Kuon… —se resiste Kyoko. Porque si hay mujer en el mundo capaz de resistirse a los encantos de Hizuri Kuon, esa es su señora…

—¿Hambre? —pregunta él, sin poder ocultar la decepción en su tono—. ¿De verdad?

—Sí, anda… —le responde ella, girándose entre sus brazos, para quedar frente a él y que así pueda ver su sonrisa de victoria—. Compláceme…

Y él, que nunca ha podido (ni querido) negarle nada, suspira y transige.

—Muy bien… —dice él—, ¿qué te apetece comer?

—Un postre.

—¿Un postre? —repite él.

—Hmm… —murmura Kyoko, con un dedo sobre los labios en gesto pensativo—. Ya sé lo que quiero…

—Dime… —le dice él.

Y fue entonces cuando la Emperatriz le dijo a su Emperador:

—Me apetece Kuon con nata…

La carcajada escandalosa del mencionado Kuon llegó a oírse más allá de la puerta…


End file.
